


Falling in Love with You

by moonlustelara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, just some girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/pseuds/moonlustelara
Summary: Yui falls asleep during a skype call, and Shimizu lets her know just how much she loves her





	Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!

“Yui, go to sleep.” Kiyoko said with a small smile on her face.

 

“No, it’s been a week since we last talked.” Yui pouted, “I missed you.”

 

Kiyoko laughed, “I missed you, too, love, but it’s almost 2am there.” She sighed when Yui’s pout deepened, “at least go sit in bed so when you fall asleep you’ll be somewhere comfortable.”

 

Yui smiled as she grabbed her computer and walked to her room. “I love you. You know that right?”

 

“I know,” Kiyoko rested her head on her hand. “I love you too.”

 

*****

 

_Dear Yui,_

_You fell asleep on our skype call again, but I can’t help but watch for a little longer. You’re just so beautiful when you sleep._

 

Kiyoko looked at Yui when she heard a snore come through her screen.

 

_That snore of yours is adorable, too._

 

She wrote while laughing.

 

_Do you remember when we first met? It was the first day of school and neither of us knew what or where we were going or doing. We ended up bumping into each other and apologizing profusely. I remember looking up at you from the floor and just getting lost in those big brown eyes of yours. I was head over heels from the very beginning._

 

“Just like I am now,” Kiyoko smiled as the screen.

 

_I think I first fell in love with you at our graduation party three years ago. You were in that pretty floral dress, with a smile that lit up the entire room. The same smile that always took my breath away. I thought I would never see it again, and I’ve never been happier to be wrong._

 

Kiyoko ran her thumb over Yui’s face on the screen.

 

_Sugawara-san always ushered me to ask you out. He kept saying that we would be perfect together, but I thought there was no way that someone like you would ever be into someone like me. I finally got the courage to ask you later that night. My only regret was that I didn’t ask you sooner._

 

Yui grumbled in her sleep causing Kiyoko to laugh, “I wish I was there with you.”

 

_I fell in love with your smile first. I would do anything to see it; I’d tell you those stupid jokes, or bring your favorite snacks, or draw little pictures on the corners of your notes. Your smile was my favorite thing about you, and your laugh was the most beautiful sound in the entire world._

 

_Do you remember the day your team lost the Spring High Preliminary? How upset you were, and how you blame yourself? I showed up at your place with natto and rice, and we spent the night talking and dancing. We danced all night to your favorite song until we were laughing so hard we couldn’t breathe. That was the night I knew I couldn’t be without you._

 

_I love you, Yui, I have for a while now. And I know that I always will._

 

_Yours forever,_

_Kiyoko_

 

“Goodnight, my love, I hope you see this in the morning,” Kiyoko blew a kiss to her screen and ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
